Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda
by Chooch77
Summary: Ichigo as a son of sparda, see what happens! Harem, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is my first attempt at a Bleach and DMC crossover. I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Need I say it?**

**Chapter 1**

It was another day at the Kurosaki household, and a silver-haired teen was just getting out of bed.

"GOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOORNING ICHIGO!" A voice shouted out.

Ichigo shot ramrod straight and punched his fist right into the guy's stomach and then threw the assailant out the window.

"Gonna have to do better than that, dad!" Ichigo called down to the black haired guy.

Ichigo then threw on his usual black trench coat and black undershirt and then secured his sword to where it wasn't visible.

Ichigo skipped out on breakfast in order to get to school on time that day, and then saw a sight that made his blood boil: Guys picking on a little girl.

"Yo! Get away from there!" Ichigo called to them.

"It's Kurosaki-Sparda, run!" One of them yelled and then ran off, with the others following him.

"Hey, you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine; I didn't need your help." The girl replied.

"Didn't look that way from where I was standing." Ichigo responded.

"Thanks anyway," the girl said before she walked away.

Ichigo just shrugged at the odd behavior and continued to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, are the rumors true?" A silver-haired man in a red coat asked.

"Seems so," the little girl replied.

"I'll keep a close eye on that one. I won't let the same thing happen to him." The man said, lost in his own thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo continued walking to school only to see a large monster appear out of thin air.

"Huh, two odd occurrences in one day must be an odd day today," Ichigo said casually as he thumbed his sword and the other people just ran away.

The weird creature just continued on its way, not even minding that everyone was running away from it.

Ichigo slowly took out his sword, Kage, which was black with red spikes, the color of blood sticking out of it.

Ichigo then rushed at the weird creature, and that was when the creature started paying attention to him.

The creature stuck out one of its arms, only for Ichigo to call out; "Extend" and his sword become ten feet and slash off its arm.

The creature howled in pain and rage, but before Ichigo could finish it off, it dissipated into thin air.

Ichigo just shrugged and decided to just move on since he couldn't get to it now and just ignore the weird occurrence unless he showed up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was unaware of the small raven colored girl who was watching him take out the hollow.

"Interesting," the girl mused before vanishing into thin air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo felt a shiver rush out of his spine as he left school that day.

While Ichigo was walking out, he spotted a person in a red trench coat just walking toward him.

"Hey, aren't you too old to be a student?" Ichigo questioned.

"Probably so, I see that you've inherited Sparda's sense of humor." Dante said with a chuckle.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and, as quick as lightning, struck with Kage. The hit would've made it all the way through Dante, had he not pulled out Rebellion.

Both of them held there for a few minutes, analyzing how the other one was fighting.

Then, as if some invisible signal was given, the two of them jumped back and rushed at each other. The two swords clashed so fast that they vanished from sight.

The two white-haired fighters then jumped back, seeing that it was going nowhere.

Dante pulled out his guns and fired at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the bullets with his sword and then sent the bullets back, sending them ricocheting against the second set of bullets that Dante fired at him.

The bullets flew everywhere as the two clashed with the swords again. The room looked like a disaster area as Ichigo pushed Dante back for the next time.

"You're pretty good," Dante said as he whipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks," Ichigo panted out.

"Sadly, your endurance could use some training." Dante finished as he cut Ichigo down.

"Trust me, you're gonna thank me for this gift soon enough." Dante said as he pulled Rebellion out of Ichigo and watched him all to the ground.

"See ya later, kid," Dante said as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo jumped up a few hours later, his wound fully healed, and looked for his attacker.

"What did he mean when he said that he was giving me a gift?" Ichigo asked himself as he picked up his sword and put it away.

"I'll worry about it later, I gotta get home." Ichigo said as he rushed home, not wanting his sisters to worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, did he meet your expectations?" A blonde woman asked curiously.

"He met them and went beyond them." Dante answered with a chuckle.

"If he goes down Vergil's path…" The blonde started.

"He won't" Dante said.

"But what if he does?" The blonde questioned.

"Then I'll deal with him." Dante said as he walked away from the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo walked in silently, not wanting to wake up his family.

He then crept up the stairs and silently dropped onto his bed.

Ichigo then felt a breeze open the window and looked and saw a black haired girl.

"It's close," The girl muttered, "I can feel it."

Ichigo then crept up on her and planted his foot in her butt.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You can see me?" The girl questioned in shock.

"Obviously," Ichigo said, "I just kicked you."

The girl then started scrutinizing him. "Huh, I don't sense anything wrong, must be defective."

"Defective, I'll show you defective!" Ichigo yelled out as he attempted to kick her again, only for her to dodge and jump away.

The girl then said, "Bakudo number one, Sai."

Ichigo then felt something pull him down to the ground "What the hell?" Ichigo murmured in shock.

Ichigo then gathered up some of his devil energy and used it to break free of the binding.

"How did you do that?" The raven haired woman asked in shock.

"Easily," Ichigo said with a snort, "Now, why are you in my house?" Ichigo questioned.

A few hours later…

"Wow, you must be the worst drawer in the world." Ichigo said as he looked over her drawings after she finished her explanation of the spirit world for him (Look it up yourselves, I'm too lazy to write it all out and if you are reading this fic, then you probably already know it anyway.).

The girl just twitched but didn't do anything since she didn't want to break the rules and harm a human, especially one that was able to break out of her kido that she had cast on him.

"So, to summarize, you're here to look for the hollow that's probably a block away if that howl is anything to go by." Ichigo said.

"Wait, what," the woman questioned only for her eyes to widen as she heard it also.

"Stay here," the woman commanded.

Ichigo waited five seconds after she left before he finally snorted and said, "Like hell I'm waiting here."

Ichigo then rushed down the stairs and saw his sister pulled away by the hollow and heard the sound of a sword slash.

Ichigo rushed outside to get a better look at what was going on and was awed to see the soul reaper fighting the hollow.

Ichigo then saw Karin in one of the hollow's hands. "Karin," he called out as he rushed the monster with his sword in his hand, only to be distracted as the woman had noticed Ichigo and was blown back by the hollow and pierced by a rugged rock.

Ichigo had watched that and barely had time to dodge the hollow's strike.

Ichigo then ran over to where the woman was and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I don't think that we can beat this thing." The woman said with a grimace as though those words hurt her to say.

"If it was a little wider area and you or my sister weren't here, then I probably could, but there is no way I can fight this thing like this." Ichigo agreed.

"I have an idea, but you're going to have to trust me." The woman stated.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned, ready to do pretty much anything in this situation.

"Take my powers," The girl commanded.

"Is this the only way?" Ichigo asked as he stood over the girl.

"It is." The girl responded seriously.

"Then I'll do it." Ichigo answered determined and confident.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia announced as she plunged her sword through Ichigo.

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda." Ichigo introduced himself.

A flash of light enveloped the clearing after that and Ichigo appeared in a black trench coat with a sword at his side and a giant sword on his back.

"Now, let's go!" Ichigo shouted at the hollow, who roared in return.

The hollow attempted to cut Ichigo down, only to be bisected by Ichigo a moment later.

"Too easy," Ichigo muttered as he appeared on the other side of the hollow.

The hollow then split in two and dissipated into the air.

The two then heard clapping and saw Dante leaning up against the wall.

"Good show," Dante said.

"What the hell do you want?" Ichigo questioned with his hand on his bone sword and his giant sword still at the ready.

"I've come to give you some answers." Dante said in a grand tone.

**Cliffhanger! Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda fiction. I hope that y'all like it and please read and review!**

**Warnings: Graphic and cussing**

**Pairings: Ichigo/female devil arms/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Devil May Cry, nor do I own any of the arms or characters or even attacks except for the ones that I create.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a couple of weeks since Dante had given Ichigo answers, and Ichigo had gone out into the world to search for the Temen-ni-gru and find out the truth about what happened to his real dad.

Ichigo looked at the remains of the tower and whistled. Whatever had happened here was something major. All of the more reasons to find out what had happened to his dad.

Of course, Rukia and his family didn't know about this trip, and if they did, they wouldn't recommend him going on it. They would have tried to stop him.

Ichigo remembered Dante's warning about the Demons that were in there and how Dante had stored several more of his inside of the place.

With nothing else to do and having already stood there for about thirty minutes, Ichigo headed inside the house to get some answers about his family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo had made it through several rooms until he found the first enemies that he had to face.

There were all seven sins and a basilisk in the background. Several arm scarecrows were also there to stop him from passing.

Ichigo whistled at the amount of security that the place had before he rushed through to destroy all of the demons in the room.

Ichigo used his sword, Kage, to fight all of the demons and stop them from stopping him from getting to his dad's grave and finding out what Dante had been talking about when he had mentioned this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few hours to get to the top, but he finally got there and walked to the center of the tower. Ichigo was surprised that the center was red and glowed and allowed Ichigo to ascend to the demon's realm in order to get the information about his dad that he was looking for.

Ichigo opened his eyes after he had gotten up there and was surprised to see that he was alive and the impact hadn't affected him at all, he actually felt stronger on this side.

Ichigo hadn't felt this good in, well, ever. Ichigo felt more power than he ever felt coursing through him than he ever had in the human world.

He walked through the path that had been formed and continued through the path until he came to a room that was completely inverted.

Harry saw many different colored gates and headed through the first one to see what was in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was surprised when an angelic demon appeared.

"So, you are the son of the dark prince that Dante was talking about." The demon said with a sly smirk.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, confused at her sudden appearance.

"My name is Angel, and yours?" Angel asked with her hand out.

Ichigo shook it and said, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda."

"Charmed," She said with a slight curtsey after she let go of his hand.

"Do we fight now?" Ichigo asked, the only demons that he ever fought had tried to kill him without a second thought.

"Do you want to, I'm having fun talking and I'm fine with continuing this as your arm." Angel said with a cock of her head to the side.

Ichigo blushed and said, "Sorry, I'm still new at being a demon hunter. Dante has several decades on him."

Angel laughed and said, "Quite alright, I've experienced worse demon hunters. Vergil, whenever he came after me, said the same things as you before he acquired me. I was supposed to be your nanny whenever you were born."

Ichigo looked down and said, "Oh, I suppose this was the kind of insight that Dante was talking about."

Angel laughed and said, "It's only the beginning, every single one of us arms has had conversations with him and some of us were with him until the end. I was his special sword summoning ability. And, since I was supposed to be your nanny and look after you, what better time than right now?"

Ichigo blushed at having her help him and she turned into a ball of energy and shot into him.

Ichigo used his sword summoning ability to break out of the pocket dimension that he was in and walked to the next one in order to get the next insight into his dad's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'What's this gate?' Ichigo asked angel, who was his new sword.

Angel was made of the light in the air and allowed for him to move at faster speeds for longer durations.

'It's the gate to the Gemini twins' dimension. Vergil went to these two and several others whenever he was stuck in an extremely bad situation, which was nearly always, he had bad luck when it came to attracting danger.' Angel said as she remembered some of the situations that Vergil had gotten his family into.

Ichigo rushed through it and saw who Angel was talking about.

The two were exact look alikes with differences in hair and eye color as well as what they wore.

"So you are Vergil's son…" The first started.

"We have heard so much about you." The second finished.

"What are your names though? I mean, it must get confusing with just Gemini." Ichigo stated.

"I remember that exact question out of Vergil's mouth whenever we fought him." The first giggled before composing herself and saying in a condescending manner, "I am called Terra."

The second said, "I am called Aero." In the same exact tone as the first had said it.

Angel sweatdropped and said, 'I see that they have not forgotten the lessons that Vergil had given them.'

Ichigo looked at them and asked, "So what now?"

The Gemini twins smirked at each other and said, "Vergil taught us to respect power, so we need to fight you to make sure that you are worthy of our power."

Ichigo smirked and said, "Bring it on and fight me!"

They rushed each other and Ichigo parried their assaults with Angel's summoned swords ability by summoning two gold swords that were made of light.

Ichigo did pretty well and managed to get several good hits on the two women before he had to fall back since he had started to get hit.

Ichigo then saw that the Earth was starting to shake and spikes were coming out of it.

He jumped in the air and was bombarded by a tornado.

Ichigo used Angel to destroy the tornado and fell to the ground and landed on one of the spikes that were on the ground.

He dashed off the spike and rushed at Aero and cut her in half.

Aero cried out in pain before she became a blue sword.

The sword then rushed to Terra, who caught it.

Terra then powered up both swords and used her wind element to send a slash through the air.

Ichigo blocked the slash with Angel and sent the blast away and back at Terra.

Terra's eyes widened as she blocked the attacks.

She had never even seen Ichigo send the summoned sword at her.

Terra was cut by the sword and forced into her sword mode.

Terra was a green sword.

Ichigo picked up the two swords and immediately heard their voices in his head.

'Quite impressive,' Aero said.

'Aero? Will this happen for each of the arms?' Ichigo asked.

'Nope, just for the ones that feel that you need it.' Aero said with a shrug.

Ichigo groaned, he would probably have to spend several days there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He turned out to be right, he had to wait a week in order to be able to gain all of his father's powers and knowledge. He had also found out more about his father than he ever had before.

Ichigo had created something not even Dante could do; he had created a new devil arm out of the soul of his mother.

He had found Grand Fisher inside the demon realm and gaining power; somehow, he had gotten the ability to transverse dimensions without any trouble, possibly from one of the spirits that he ate.

Ichigo was actually able to cut the lore off and seal it inside one of his created devil arms.

He was surprised at how easy it was to create one of them.

All someone had to do to create an arm was to seal enough demon energy within the arm and then find a soul that you wanted to place inside the arm.

Ichigo had killed Grand Fisher shortly after that using his new arm, Masaki.

Of course, Ichigo knew that not all of these fights would be that easy and he would often have to use other arms to finish them. But, that wouldn't be a problem with all of the arms that he had acquired while he was in the demon realm.

He had acquired Nevan, Beowulf, Chimera, Siren, Angel, Gemini, Lucifer, Sparda, Force edge (scythe), Gilgamesh, Eclipse, Doomsday, Ifrit, and Satan.

Some of them like Nevan, Siren, and Angel went without a fight while others had to be fought in order to acquire their full power.

Eclipse was a black bow and arrow with the sides being like spear heads.

Doomsday was a black gauntlet with sharp claws coming off of it.

Satan was a gold and black sword that looked like Yamato.

Chimera was a staff with three prongs on it.

Force edge scythe was a scythe version of his father's sword. Ichigo found it ironic that it took the form of a scythe with how he was a Shinigami.

By the time Ichigo had gone back, he had also gotten what he came for: information about his father.

When Vergil was seven, he watched his mother die and then fell off a cliff and into a river. Afterwards, he had found Yamato and gotten training with it. By the time he was ten, he was already beating many of the people who were considered masters at using weapons. When he was eleven, Vergil opened his first portal into the demon world and got many of his arms and had acquired Angel in a fight against her clan. Vergil had also gotten the abilities he had at that time. By the time Vergil was seventeen, he had enough power that he was considered the dark prince. While in the demon world, he had also found out about the Temen-ni-gru and raised it nearly a year later. The rest, is history.

Ichigo sighed as he realized what a tragedy that his father's life was.

He then got on his motorcycle and headed off back to Karakura town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dante was waiting for him whenever he came back.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded.

Dante cocked his head in a follow me motion and said, "Let's take a walk around town, I'll fill you in on what's been going on."

And that is exactly what he did. Over the next hour, Dante explained how all of Ichigo's friends had gotten spiritual powers and how Rukia had been abducted and brought back to soul society to be executed.

The Shinigami also had orders to kill him, but Dante and Urahara had blocked out his energy so that they wouldn't sense him and kill him while he was still gaining power.

Dante had also explained how his friends were about to rush into soul society and that Ichigo should probably go with them.

And with that, Ichigo went to go join the others while Dante headed off to who knows where.

**Done! Here is the next chapter of my Ichigo Kurosaki-Sparda fic.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
